Let it Go
by arn24601
Summary: Jasper needs to learn to move on... and Edward needs to be able to let him. -12 part drabble series, slash, Edward X Jasper, angst warning
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This story is a completed series of 12 drabbles – 100 words exactly per chapter, not counting author's notes. I got the inspiration for the story title (and chapter titles) from the Linkin Park song "Iridescent."

**Warnings:** Slash (Edward X Jasper). A happy ending is ambiguous and open to interpretation. Sad, but hopeful?

**Disclaimer: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Waiting on the edge of the unknown**

Edward seethed as he watched Jasper leave the coffee shop across the street. In the early morning light, the last icy crystals of frost crunched underfoot. Steam rose from Jasper's coffee cup - a white chocolate mocha, just as Edward had predicted. Jasper gulped his drink, sighed with contentment, and sat on a park bench. A few moments later, Edward's frustration turned to a satisfied smirk. Jasper threw his cup into the trash can - completely oblivious to the phone number on the side of the cup. John or Jacob, or whoever would not be getting a call anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story notes: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Do you feel cold?**

Jasper ran a hand through his tousled wheat-blond curls and straightened his navy tie as he walked the two blocks to his office. He could easily have ridden the bus this morning, but the walk helped clear his head. The few minutes of quiet helped him face the day. He had a tiny smudge of whipped cream on his upper lip. Edward wistfully longed to wipe it off, but eventually Jasper discovered it and captured it with the back of his hand. Jasper tightened his leather jacket around his shoulders and shivered. Even for early April, it was unnaturally cool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story notes: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**You build up hope:**

His laptop started up with a familiar whir as Jasper started his daily routine at work. There was something comforting about getting lost in numbers. Although some might find what he did tedious, Jasper loved bookkeeping and finance. Ambiguity and uncertainty were replaced by facts and figures. All in all it was a typical day. Nothing earth shattering, but such was office life.

The quiet clicking of keys continued for most of the morning. Jasper's focus was broken only when Angela from the payroll department stuck her head in to invite him to lunch. Jasper looked up from his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story notes: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Impossibly alone:**

"I'm sorry, Angela. I have to - "

"You have to work through lunch _again._ I know. At least tell me you are eating something today, even if you aren't going out?" she implored. Jasper held up a brown paper sack. With one last assurance that she would stop mothering him, Angela left.

Before Jasper knew it, the day was over. As he gathered his coat, his eyes strayed to his dayplanner. _E - 6:00._ A fresh round of butterflies went through his stomach and a smile touched his lips. He did have something to look forward to this evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story notes: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Sadness and frustration:**

Edward waited. Waiting was something he had become very good at recently. Waiting... and thinking. His gaze drifted over the apartment. The piano in the corner of the living room had a thick layer of dust over the top. That couldn't be good for the strings, even if it wasn't the baby grand he originally wanted. He sighed.

The key turned in the apartment lock. The door opened halfway. Edward heard voices in the hallway, but he wasn't able to see anything other than Jasper's profile. A second figure bent his head toward Jasper's. Edward felt a stab of longing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story notes: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Falling into empty space:**

Jasper entered the apartment with a slight blush on his face. He smiled as he looked at his phone, then rolled his eyes as it rang in his hand. "Hello, psychic little sister." Edward couldn't hear the reply, but could tell it was Alice by the excited high pitched squealing.

"Yes, Alice, I actually went. Don't you have more faith in me than that? Embry and I saw the new art exhibit that just opened downtown after work." Jasper paused. "Yeah, we exchanged numbers. I don't know if it will go anywhere, but it's a step in the right direction."


	7. Chapter 7

**Story notes: **"Iridescent" belongs to Linkin Park and all things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The gravity of tempered grace:**

Jasper paced around the room, answering question after question. After a pause, his voice got quiet. "He's not a replacement, Alice. No one could ever possibly be. It's just... it's been two years and I needed to know that I was still capable of feeling happiness. I needed to know that I could do normal things again." His pacing continued. "Lately, I've been feeling like something has changed. I don't have to tell you how hard it is for me to let go. Recently though, I have the feeling, somehow that it's okay." Jasper held his head in his hands.


End file.
